maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Soul Weapon
Harness the power of Maple World's Toughest Bosses in battle Murgoth has been busy with his otherwordly research! He has finished refining his Soul Enchanters. These mysterious items have the chance to allow any weapon level 75 and up the ability to harness the terrifying power of bosses from all over Maple World. Seeing what Murgoth was up to, the bosses in Maple World tried to protect their souls by storing them in Soul Shards. By defeating a boss, you have a chance of obtaining one or more Soul Shards that they cannot carry with them as they run away, tail between their legs, to recover from their brutal beating. Once you collect 10 soul shards from the same boss, you can combine them into a Boss Soul that can be used with your soul weapon. All souls have a 100% success rate of being applied to a weapon, even if that weapon already has a soul equipped. 'Boss Souls' After you collect 10 soul shards from the same boss, you can combine them into a Boss Soul for that boss. Be sure to use the soul quickly! Boss souls are fickle, they yearn to be reunited with their body. As such, if you do not use it within 30 days, it will find a way to escape your inventory and make its way home. Each boss soul adds a certain amount of Attack, Magic Attack, and a stat to your weapon. How much it gives you is determined by the strength of the boss that the soul comes from. Weaker bosses will give fewer bonus stats than stronger bosses. The main benefit from adding a soul to your weapon is the unique skill that comes with it. Each boss gives a different skill, and these range from buffs, powerful attacks, to even summoning the boss to fight by your side for a short time. With so many people harvesting their souls and using them, the bosses are constantly busy being summoned around Maple World. To help give themselves some time to breathe, they demand that you sacrifice soul points to summon the boss and use its unique skill. But don't worry, killing monsters around maple world will generate more soul points for your weapon, up to a maximum of 1000. Each soul is a different type, varying from Beefy, to Potent, to Intelligent and more. Each type of soul offers a different stat boost, be sure to find the right one for you! 'Magnificent Souls' Every so often, a lucky Mapler like yourself may find a stronger than normal piece of a boss's soul when combining soul shards. These so called magnificent souls are much more powerful than regular boss souls. Their unique skills do more damage, and they even come with a unique potential instead of a flat stat increase. The potential that magnificent souls comes with is random, is not determined until one is used on a weapon, and cannot be reset. These potentials can range from +2 skill levels for all skills, to an impressive +4% attack or magic attack. Unlike regular boss souls, magnificent souls are fully tradeable with other players. And they are strong enough to be independent of their body, they will never try to run away and make it home. Magnificent souls are rare, if you find one you must decide whether you are worthy of commanding such a powerful soul, or if you are better off giving it to someone else. 'Soul Collector' Before he disappeared (off "encouraging" more bosses to conveniently bundle their souls into soul shards), Murgoth had started work on his Soul Collector Book. If you obtain a boss soul that you don't want to keep, you can put it in the book for safekeeping. Once stored in the book, the soul is lost forever. If you manage to store one of every type of soul for a boss (including their magnificent soul, if applicable) in the book, Murgoth will share with you the secret to unlocking that boss's second level skill. Second level magnificent souls are much more powerful, with the second level Magnificent Empress soul being a summon that deals a terrifying 1800% damage with every attack. List of Souls Currently, the following bosses are storing their souls in soul shards, ripe for the plundering. Tier D can reach up to +15 Weapon/Magic Attack with 500/1000 Soul Gauge; every tier above can reach up to +20. Category:Equipment Upgrade